Vampire Singer
by Sarangx3x3
Summary: In a world where vampires are totally out of the ordinary, Sakura Kim struggles to find inner peace with her monster self. However, she is determined to continue her dream of being a singer. The only problem is, she has to keep her dark secret, a secret
1. Chapter 1

------------

Dong Bang Shin Ki/ Super Junior/ SS501 is not owned by me. Only the storyline and fictional characters are mine.

Regards, x3Jae/IHeartHenry/SarangLove

-----------

Poster : .

-----------

Vampire Singer Chapter 1

"Okaasan…"

My mother was huddled in the corner, holding the baby that was my brother. I wrinkled my nose subconsciously as the smell of blood penetrated the air. It was the smell that I both hated and yearned for, seeing the pure red substance dripping down from my hand…in my desperation for blood, I had so unknowingly bitten myself, in order to keep myself from lunging at my family instead.

My father had already packed and left the house, vowing to never return the ground where a blood-sucker had dwelled.

"Otousan!" I had cried, but he paid no attention to my cries.

Instead, he turned on my mother and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"How could you defy me and give birth to this monster!? This is not my daughter!"

I shattered.

My eyes glowed a dark blue colour, the blue depicting my sadness, my eyes a betrayal to my wish to conceal my emotions. I watched, stunned, as my father packed the remainder of his belongings and left. I turned to my mother, who was white in shock, and started walking towards her.

"Okaasan…onegai…help me…"

She only shrank back in fear, eyeing my hand which I had sunken my vampire fangs into. Her arms around my baby brother only drew tighter and tighter around his small body.

"Stay away from me…what have you done to my daughter?"

_But Okaasan…I am your daughter…_

I am a vampire, that is true, but my biological bonds to my mother remain the same, the love that I share with her remains the same. However, in her eyes, I was nothing more than a blood sucking monster that, when uncontrolled, could end her life in a flash. There was nothing I could do; my mother hurried around our small apartment and fled.

_Okaasan…onegai…tasukete…_

*~*

The room was filled with people: girls ranging from a mere 10 to possibly about 18-20; there were a group of guys as well, not as much as the girls. Nearly everyone had sheets of paper held out in front of them, practising without a care to anyone around them. The smell of the blood in the atmosphere was disturbing me; clouding my vision to concentrate. I slipped out of the crowd quietly to get some fresh air; I hope I wouldn't miss my cue.

I sighed and sat down on the concrete stairs of the SM building, watching the cars go by. People were walking along the streets too but the amount of smell of blood was much lesser here than in the waiting room. In my hand, I held my card which bore my number: 122. So many people wanting to become singers and be accepted into SM Entertainment, I was one of the hopefuls.

"…no but like, did you see the crowd back there? I mean, they've already gone pass 150 people. That's really quick, don't you think?"

My head whipped around quickly at the voice of the speaker.

_150 people…I was number 122…does that mean…?_

I rushed back inside the building, turning at various corners before I got back to where I was. Was it too late? I walked up to the person in charge.

"Excuse me, I missed my call. Would I still be able to audition?"

He glanced at my register form.

"With your talents listed, I'm sure they'll give you a chance. You'll go in after this girl. Make sure you apologise for your lateness first. Prompt arrival is important in SM Entertainment. They'll judge you on that first."

I waited impatiently but nervously for the girl to come out; results weren't given out to the next week but you could usually tell how well they went by the hopeful's expression. She came out, a proud girl, with a smile on her face which only told people that she should've done well. I bowed slightly to the person in charge and walked through the door. On the other side of it was a panel with three judges and a cameraman. When I stood in front of them, I took in the person's words and bowed.

"I'm really sorry for missing my call. I hope you can give me another chance."

They didn't say anything; they simply nodded which I took was the cue for me to start singing because they had their pens to their papers and was watching me intensively.

*~*

Slam!

I heard someone falling to the ground behind me and turned. People nearby where rushing to help the poor girl up; she was the one who went after me and by her expression, she possibly could've have done very well. I stared as she stood up, her leg exposed with a trickle of blood sliding down her leg.

My fists clenched tightly together as I tried to turn away from the sight but even the smell lingered in the air and I ran for it.

*~*

_Okaasan! Okaasan! Look at this!_

_Oh, that's a very nice drawing my dear but what is the red liquid here?_

_She pointed at the girl's leg._

_It's blood, okaasan. She tripped over but the boy over there is going to help her up._

_I pointed to the boy, black hair but with a hint of red in his eyes._

*~*

I opened my eyes slowly. Even as a child, I've been attached to the colour red, the blood red that resembled my destiny in the cruellest way possible. Must I suck the blood of humans?

_Yes…that's the only way I'll survive._

A cruel way to keep yourself alive when one has many dreams to accomplish. I was accepted into SM Entertainment a few days ago and today was the day I was expected to meet them. What if they found out I'm a vampire? Such things humans did not believe would exist; those who do probably think we're monsters; nothing else.

I met HanKyung that very same day. I was passing one of the corridors when I heard Super Junior songs coming out of one of the dance rooms. Peering in, I saw only the Chinese member HanKyung practising vigorously in front of the mirrors, the song blasting through the small speaker stereos. He must've seen me through the mirrors because he turned off the music and headed towards the door. I was afraid that he might yell at me for secretly looking at him but when he opened the door, (and startled me in the process) he was wearing a kind smile on his face.

"Sakura Kim is it? Are you the new trainee?"

I nodded slowly, pondering about how he could've possibly known my name. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm HanKyung. You can also call me HanGeng which is my Chinese name."

"Sakura Kim. It's very nice to meet you oppa."

His eyes scanned my body, making me feel slightly uncomfortable but then his eyes paused at something, and I looked down.

"Sakura…are you alright?"

I could see what he was asking me about. My hand was covered in blood and the wound happened to be on my wrist. I stared at my stained hand for a while before HanKyung reacted. He tore off part of his shirt and began wrapping it around my wrist to stop the blood flow.

"Let me get you to the nurse," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

------------

Dong Bang Shin Ki/ Super Junior/ SS501 is not owned by me. Only the storyline and fictional characters are mine.

Regards, x3Jae/IHeartHenry/SarangLove

-----------

Vampire Singer Chapter 2

I felt HanKyung heave my body onto his back, the loss of blood was beginning to weaken my conscious-ness. I glanced down at my hand, all red with blood.

_When did I bite myself…?_

When I registered that I had probably bitten myself with my two hidden fangs, I panicked.

_What if the nurse sees the two distinct bite marks?_

Thankfully, I knew that all vampires had some strange natural ability that they possessed. I was able to swipe my hand across the wound and instantly heal one bite, thinking that I would've been weird to have no bite marks and have this massive amount of blood on your hand.

HanKyung reached a white sliding door and pulled it open. The nurse was inside already treating someone. I met eye contact with him for one second but he turned away quickly.

"Taemin ah, you alright?" HanKyung asked.

Taemin…the name sounded familiar. For sure he's the youngest member in the new band, SHINee, that SM had shipped to the fangirls for more nosebleeds and of course, more money coming in. The young, shy boy nodded.

"He tripped down the stairs slightly. Nothing big," answered the nurse for him.

HanKyung placed me down on the chair in front of the nurse. She stared at my hand for a while, shocked at the vast amount of blood beginning to dry up on my hand. After a while (when HanKyung interrupted her with a sharp "ahem"), she took out a couple of cotton buds, wet them with water and started dabbing lightly on my hand, the blood slowly disappearing and revealing my strangely pale skin that I was always known to have.

"How did this happen?"

The nurse had asked me lightly and had never looked up at me until now. When she did, those dark red eyes of her made me remember someone that I hold ever so dearly to me.

_Okaasan…_

"Sakura?" HanKyung muttered.

_Doushite…koko…ni…_

"Sakura!"

His sharp voice jolted me out of my trance and looked at him. He held a worried look on his face. It didn't suit me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I pricked myself with something. I must've not felt the pain."

The nurse nodded; perhaps she was nodding to herself, I couldn't really tell because she didn't look at me any longer. Instead, she turned to HanKyung when she reached her conclusion.

"Strange prick though; I would've never thought so much blood would come out of a hole that small…"

*~*

Because of that unfortunate incident, I was late upon my arrival at my manager's office once again. Late for the second time in a row; this wasn't shaping up to be a very good record. HanKyung had told me that he knew the manager personally and was supposed to see him anyway.

"SeungHwan hyung…I'm coming in…"

HanKyung opened the door to his manager and soon-to-be my manager's room and walked inside, motioning me to walk in behind him. As soon as I got in, I bowed deeply and was about to explain my late-ness when HanKyung butted in.

"I'm sorry Sakura was late; she had a small accident and needed to be taken to the nurse."

SeungHwan simply nodded and pointed to the two comfortable-looking chairs in front of his desk, clearly inviting us to sit down. I was hesitant at first…until HanKyung had sat down and his smile was still evident on his face and that was when I quietly sat down and waited for SeungHwan to talk.

"Now HanKyung," he said, shuffling his papers and looking up.

"SJM be going back to China in a while, however there have been some problems with your visa so you'll probably arrive later. Siwon is still quite ill so he'll probably go to China with you. Henry, Zhou Mi, KyuHyun, Ryeowook and Donghae would all be going at the same time to GuangZhou airport and perform at the University there."

HanKyung simply nodded in reply. The manager set his eyes on me and stood up, holding out his hand as a gesture of kindness. I stood up to shake his hands and bow slightly.

"Sakura Kim, my name is SeungHwan. I'll be your manager from now on. I also manage Super Junior M who goes to China to promote themselves so if you ever need to contact me but can't find me, you could always go to SJM for help. HanKyung will be kind enough to introduce you to the members shortly afterwards. As, you are more fluent in Japanese, SM Entertainment has decided to debut you in Japan instead. Any questions so far?"

I paused, thinking.

_Do you accept vampires here?_

"Um, when am I expected to debut?"

He consulted his papers that laid in front of him before answering.

"Not for a while apparently; although you have many talents, we'd like to nurture them as much as possible…so you wouldn't be expected to debut for at least a year or two…"

*~*

I was expected to go with HanKyung to meet SJM later on this afternoon but since there was a fair while left before HanKyung would come to my apartment to pick me up, I decided to wander around my apartment getting used to it. The apartment was rented to me by SM Entertainment. SeungHwan oppa said I didn't have to pay for it until I debuted and then they would take it bit by bit out of my earnings.

The apartment that was rented to me was quite cosy in size, not to small that it would feel uncomfortable and not too big that I would get lost in. I get lost really easily; I think once I got lost whilst standing in one spot at the Korean airport. Don't ask me how I got lost though.

_So I was really going to be a singer…_

I had always wanted to become a singer; to be on stage, to sing out my feelings. Of course my mother knew that; it was too late when I wanted to tell her.

_Okaasan…mite ne… Anata no musume…watashi wa ima wa…kashu desu…_

_Okaasan…watashi…aishiteru_

"Sakura?"

HanKyung hammered on the door. Apparently, he had knocked once but I was deep in thoughts again and didn't hear him. I ran over to open the door; he was a bit early. I didn't realise this until later on, but it so happens that SJM actually lived in my apartment building, several stories up. Hankyung had told me that groups that usually had the same manager usually stayed in the same home, if not, same apartment. It was strange though; I thought Super Junior lived together as a whole, although they might have trouble finding an apartment which that many rooms for 13 + one violin boy + one extremely tall and lanky boy.

"Come on; let's go."

HanKyung took me up the staircases and ended up in front of the door that said "13".

_How ironic…_

He opened the door and stepped in, gesturing me to do the same. The first thing I noticed was a small boy hunched over a huge plate of food, munching away furiously.

HanKyung slammed his hand into his forehead.

"That…would be Henry."


	3. Chapter 3

------------

Dong Bang Shin Ki/ Super Junior/ SS501 is not owned by me. Only the storyline and fictional characters are mine.

Regards, x3Jae/IHeartHenry/SarangLove

-----------

Vampire Singer Chapter 3

"Wait, wait, I need more food!"

Henry dashed over to the kitchen table, where he grabbed a nearby knife and started chopping up apples into small pieces.

"Henry, is there anything that you DON'T eat?!"

Henry was able to launch into an entire list of things that he can't eat if it wasn't for HanKyung who stopped him before he could open his mouth.

"No, don't answer that question."

I was in the middle of answering some questions that HanKyung, Ryeowook and Henry had floating in their minds. The other members were at the other Super Junior dormitory. Henry had somehow managed to finish his mountain pile of fruit and was gathering more of his supplies in the kitchen. I just simply watch in awe as the young and skinny boy pile apple piece upon apple piece onto the plate.

_I wonder what his food bill is…_

"OW!"

Everybody turned around and I stiffened. A particular smell that I knew all too well was wafting through the air. Henry had unfortunately cut himself with the small knife and his hand was slowly leaking out pure red blood. HanKyung and Ryeowook immediately rushed over. Judging by the strong-ness of the smell, I could tell that the cut was pretty big or deep, because the smell was simply over powering and meant that there was a lot of blood.

I stayed where I was; I couldn't move because I had the urge to run at Henry, but instead of helping him, I knew I would lose control once I was too close, then my life would be over. His blood was seriously leaking onto the table bench. My fists scrunched up until my nails were digging into my flesh. My eyes; I could feel them changing into a dark red colour. I was angry, angry with myself for wanting to suck the blood of a fellow SM artist.

"Sakura, could you pass me that towel over there?"

HanKyung had pointed behind him, but didn't turn around. I didn't move.

"Sakura?" he said, after a while of silence.

He turned around and evidently received a shock. For sure he had noticed my eyes and the way my hands were scrunched up into fists. Ryeowook, who was tending to Henry, who was about to cry, turned around to see what the fuss was about and why it took so long to get the towel.

"Sakura?" HanKyung said again.

"She probably gets weak at the sight of blood. Maybe you should take her back to her apartment. I can deal with Henry," said Ryeowook and grabbed the nearby towel.

HanKyung started to walk towards me but by instincts, I took a step back. At first, I didn't understand why my body had taken such a move, but when I looked down at his hand, I knew why. His hand was bloodied with the blood of Henry when he had tried to stop the blood.

"HanKyung…"

"Sakura, what's wrong? Let's go outside."

And he reached out and touched me on the hand, smearing some of Henry's blood accidentally.

_No!_

Without anything else to do, I bolted out of the door before HanKyung could get any closer to me. Once I got out of the door, I knew he had made a move because I heard the door slam open again when I fled down the stairs, heading straight back to my apartment. Subconsciously, I licked away the blood on my hand.

*~*

_Did she just…? HanKyung thought._

*~*

I locked myself in my apartment; I could still hear HanKyung's footsteps thumping down the stairs before he got to my door.

"Sakura! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine…" I mumbled back.

He knew I wouldn't open the door. After a while of his presence, of the smell of blood that lingered from his hand, he left.

_Why me…? Why was I chosen to become the vampire…?Doushite, okaasan…_

The mobile phone that was in my pocket vibrated. It was a call but it wasn't from HanKyung. It was from my manager, SeungHwan.

"Yobosaeyo?"

"Sakura, could you come to my office for a moment? I need to talk to you about your first pre-debut appearance."

"Um…okay…"

It would take me 20 minutes by foot to walk to the building, if it wasn't for the taxi already waiting for me outside my apartment. Sure that HanKyung and the others weren't going to come down any moment, I grabbed everything I needed and dashed downstairs.

*~*

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in."

I turned the knob and let myself in; my manager was sitting down on his chair behind the desk like before. On his walls were various framed photos of Super Junior M. It was obvious that he loved them like a father very much. He was like their guardian.

_Would he be my guardian from now on…?_

"Sit down, sit down."

His voice had a nice tone to it, a tone that I could trust; a tone you would hear from a kind uncle perhaps. I seated myself slowly onto the velvet chairs.

"Lee Soo Man has decided that he wants to expose you to various aspects of the entertainment industry and the public before you make your debut. Even without training, he wants to see what you are capable of doing on your own."

I simply nodded.

_Was this a test that SM had set up?_

"Your first task is simple: Act in a music video. With this public exposure, I'm sure people will be looking forward to your various other minor activities. These activities will be mixed in with your day-to-day training so it will be quite packed. This music video will have a similar storyline to Dong Bang Shin Ki's "Lovin' You" although it won't be as passionate and lovely."

_All this information was vital to my debut, wasn't it?_

"You will be acting as a girl who broke up with her boyfriend many years ago but knows that she still loves him. Your part will be quite minor because the song is from a guy's perspective so a guy will be the main character instead and the story told from his point of view. In the end, the guy and girl will meet up back at the place where they left many years ago."

_It sounds very lovely and passionate to me…_

"Sir, what is the song that the music video is for?"

He looked up at me and smiled.

"It's your friends', Super Junior M's "This Moment".


	4. Chapter 4

------------

Dong Bang Shin Ki/ Super Junior/ SS501 is not owned by me. Only the storyline and fictional characters are mine.

Regards, x3Jae/IHeartHenry/SarangLove

-----------

Vampire Singer Chapter 4

"A change in the storyline?"

SeungHwan was looking through his notes and we were already at the scene where we were to shoot the MV. I had never acted in anything before so I was pretty nervous. On top of that, we were filming during the night so I was jumping up and down to fight the cold. I was shivering and really, jumping up and down didn't really help. Thank god I didn't have to wear flimsy skirts and singlets otherwise I would've appeared in the MV as in ice cube.

"Yes; it turns out the storyline we had originally will probably not fit the song at all, so we had to change it…"

"So what is it now?" I said, breathing out white air.

"Um, fantasy-related…"

"…This is new to SM isn't it…?"

SeungHwan nodded and shuffled his papers again. He cleared his throat and shouted to the SJM members who were also jumping up and down and hugging each other in an attempt to keep warm.

"Okay, new storyline. Strictly no laughing!"

"LOL!" said Henry and everyone looked at him.

It was obvious no one was fluent in MSN language except Sakura, who whacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Okay, to start off, Henry! You are the main character in this MV."

Henry pointed to himself.

"Me?" he squeaked, his voice breaking in the middle.

Everyone doubled up in laughing and Ryeowook whipped out a picture from nowhere.

"Henli! You're turning into a squirrel!"

Everyone started laughing again at the picture, which was a squirrel with its cheeks puffed up. Henry glared at Ryeowook and tackled him to snatch the picture away. It took a while before everyone wiped their tears away from too much laughter.

"Okay! Anyways, before the…squirrel…interruption, yes Henry will be the lead because Henry has the most parts in this song. The storyline is that all seven of you, all of SJM will play as vampires."

_Time freeze; the word "vampires" sent shudders through my body and I literally froze in front of the members. HanKyung immediately sent a glance my way. Did he know? Did the manager know? Was this some kind of test?_

"You alright Sakura?" Henry poked me.

I snapped out of it and everyone was staring at me.

"Yea…yea…I'm fine."

The manager continued.

"Sakura is obviously our main girl in the MV. She broke up with Henry a while ago when she found out that he was a vampire. However Henry still loves her and goes to desperate measures to get her back. The rest of SJM are Henry's vampire sidekicks. One night, she wanders alone and each of the lure her into an alleyway which all ends at a point where the six alleyways meet and she ends up in a small circle of some sort."

He pointed to the alleyway circle nearby.

"The storyline is only part of the MV because you guys will be showing the dance you practised many times in the MV."

Everyone was staring at SeungHwan as if he was crazy.

"This storyline sounds weird; very weird…"

"Oh just shut up and act. Places everyone!"

*~*

"Here, Henry!"

SeungHwan shoved something in Henry's face. I couldn't see it from where I was standing. I had changed into a red dress which covered the top of my knee. If that was the only thing I was wearing, I would've frozen to death on the spot as the cold night wind blew over the shooting scene. Thankfully, the stylists gave me a black coat or robe; whatever you want to call it.

"W-What's this!?" he stammered.

I moved over and saw the thing in SeungHwan's hand.

"T-These are fangs?!"

I looked closely and saw at once that they were fangs. Henry was looking at them as if SeungHwan held a ticking time bomb in his hand.

"No kidding darling. You're a vampire?"

He had a hint of obvious-ness in his voice. Henry breathed and took them in his hands, still looking at them with uneasiness.

_This atmosphere is making me feel strange. Henry doesn't seem to like vampires very much, does he…? Will my secret affect our friendship?_

"Okay, Henry. Slip them into your mouth. We're beginning with the scene where you jump down to Sakura from above and…" SeungHwan continued to explain the scenario whilst Henry struggled to put the fangs properly in his mouth.

_Real fangs are so much easier…_

"Okay…places people!"

Shooting continued for several hours into the late night. I was attacked by various members in SJM, all for the MV of course. In addition to that, Henry had nearly scraped his fake fangs against my neck. Why do I have a prediction that the ELFs are going to come after me with pitchforks and guns now?

"CUT!"

Henry spat out his fangs into a small bowl nearby which served the purpose of washing down the fangs.

"Are we done yet? These fangs stretches my mouth more than their supposed to."

SeungHwan consulted his wrist watch and nodded.

"Okay, we'll continue shooting tomorrow night. You guys can go back home now."

I dashed back into the nearby change room (or public toilet as it was) and changed back into more warm and normal clothes. HanKyung and friends were also changing in another change room.

"SeungHwan ah~" I said, after I came back out.

"I get to go now yes?"

He nodded but held onto my shoulder.

"Sakura…is there anything you want to tell me? Are you bothered by the storyline of the MV?"

_Does he know?!_

I shook my head.

"No…not at all…"

*~*

_Out of the corner of his eyes, HanKyung saw a glimmer in Sakura's mouth; two glimmers…_


	5. Chapter 5

------------

Dong Bang Shin Ki/ Super Junior/ SS501 is not owned by me. Only the storyline and fictional characters are mine.

Regards, x3Jae/IHeartHenry/SarangLove

-----------

Vampire Singer Chapter 5

_Shadows blocked my pathway; light was streaming out from the gaps between the shadows. It was a gateway to freedom, blocked by the spirits of darkness._

_No…these weren't spirits of darkness…_

_These shadows were simply my friends, my ex-friends._

_Vampire_

_Blood-sucker_

_Enemy of the human race_

_All these names I've been called many times…_

_Can anyone there help me…?_

"Sakura!"

I jerked awake and found my teacher for Japanese looking down at me. My teacher was a kind one, understanding and willing to rephrase or go over things if I don't understand them.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale…"

_Well…I do feel a bit sick…_

I glanced at the calendar…

_It was that time of the month eh…?_

My craving for blood just became stronger. It wasn't that time of the month…it was the time of the month especially for vampires; our craving for blood would be extremely irresistible at that time. Most vampires would probably lunge at the nearest victim and suck their blood until their thirst had been satisfied.

It took me a lot of my energy to stop my fangs showing up in front of my teacher. Instead, I excused myself and entered the bathroom nearby. My heart was beating faster and faster as my hunger grew more uncontrollable. If I didn't do anything now, my instincts and need for blood would take over me and attack the first human I see.

_And then it's "Goodbye Singing"._

The only thing I could do now, and remain a singer, was to suck the blood closest to me…

_My own._

I raised my arm to my mouth, my fangs sliding out of their hiding place and yearning for the fresh substance before them.

_I felt the blood ooze out and my lust disappeared._

*~*

The air was unnaturally metallic today, the very metallic smell of blood lingered around the building wherever I went. It disgusted me. I heard a sharp intake of air in the room in front and ran towards it. The door was closed, almost closed, with a small gap, small enough for me to witness the horror within.

SM Entertainment's best male voice, Kim JaeJoong, lead singer of Dong Bang Shin Ki was mercilessly sucking the blood of a nearby janitor. The poor girl withered in pain as his fangs sank deeper and deeper into his skin.

_How can he do this…and get away with it…?_

He stopped, the blood of the girl pouring down her neck and was around his mouth as well.

_No!_

He had turned towards me and walked near the door. I wanted to run, to avoid this terrible incident but I was frozen with shock to the ground and couldn't move an inch. He flung open the door; I could see the young girl lying lifelessly on the ground. She wasn't dead; that would be too much of a fuss. She was still alive but her life would be ended soon if the two fang wounds were closed up in time.

"Sakura Kim…is it not…?"

I didn't move. My senior and a fellow vampire, it disgusted me that he would drink the blood of fellow company workers at will. He moved closer to my face; I could see the blood dripping clearly from his fangs.

"You won't remember anything you saw here, m'dear…"

My memory of this incident didn't last long. He waved his hand over my eyes, the thing I saw was the evil smile on his face.

_Memory charm!_

…and blacked out.

*~*

"Sakura?"

The gentle voice could only belong to one person; HanKyung. I blinked open my eyes and found myself lying on a hospital bed. HanKyung was leaning over me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw SeungHwan sitting beside the bed, looking as worried as HanKyung.

"Manager Oppa…"

He held onto my hand. His was warm; mine was cold, but he didn't jerk away his hand.

"Sakura, do you feel okay? Do you remember what happened?"

I tried recalling the memories from before but everything was blank up to the point where I was in the bathroom.

"I…don't remember anything…what happened to me?"

"HanKyung found you near one of the dancing rooms."

_I seriously don't remember anything…_

*~*

I was looking at myself in the mirror, trying to fix my hair which refused to go the way I wanted it to. HanKyung had invited me to eat dinner over at his place…a couple of levels up so I was making myself look better than usual.

The clock read five minutes to seven so I grabbed my keys and phone and headed upstairs. Let's just hope no one cuts themselves at dinner tonight because around the time of the month, I tend to be more uncontrollable than usual.

_Knock, knock!_

It was a few seconds before the doorknob turned to reveal a happy Ryeowook.

"Hi Sakura! Come in! HanKyung's just finished cooking!"

The house smelled wonderfully of delicious food. I could see Henry in the kitchen, smelling the food when HanKyung wasn't looking and when he was, he pretended to ask him if he needed any help.

"Henry…just go set up the table…"

"But, but, Ryeowook already set it up!"

The table was almost full with food and HanKyung brought over the last dish. He then opened the fridge and got out a bottle of…

_Blood?_

The liquid was red in colour and it was definitely not wine. I eyed the bottle and the glass as he poured it in. Something wasn't right…


End file.
